


Мотыльки

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 2D5D, Angst and Drama, Demons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Эту улыбку он никому никогда не дарил.





	Мотыльки

**Author's Note:**

> местами упоминание Вергилия, текст собран из нескольких разных хэдканонов

Звуки доносились будто через толщу воды — приглушенные, сумбурные, похожие на далекий таинственный шелест волн. Данте меланхолично разглядывал наполовину заполненный виски стакан _(как оптимистично)_ и воображал себе, как жидкий янтарь прожигает его насквозь, превращает стройные ряды мыслей в мельтешащую какофонию, вспугнутую колонию мотыльков. Они бились и бились, сгорая в невидимом огне, и Данте чувствовал, как ему становится легче хотя бы на пару часов, минут или секунд — пока не выветрится алкоголь.

Плеск виски о толстое стекло и отдаленный ропот чужих разговоров оказались прерваны появлением неожиданного посетителя. Хотя, впрочем, для Данте он был вполне ожидаем. Красная кожаная куртка с нашивками-черепами, навевающая воспоминания о популярных нынче субкультурах; небрежно подстриженные волосы, на свету отливающие серебром; короткая щетина и тяжелый прищур — так можно было бы описать человека, которого Данте вслух называл своим братом и который никогда им не был.

Потревоженные мысли-мотыльки разлетелись, разом вспыхнули — и всё вдруг успокоилось. Данте вздохнул, возвращая полупустой _(уже ближе к реальности)_ стакан на стойку и поднялся на ноги.

— Не здесь. — Подумал пару секунд и залпом допил остатки алкоголя, ощущая, как по нутру ползет терпкий неживой огонь. — Нужно место потише.

— Здесь и так стало слишком тихо, — хмыкнул фальшивый Вергилий и кивнул в сторону людей, спешно покидающих плохо освещенный прокуренный зальчик. — Куда мы пойдем?

— Туда, где меньше стен.

В пределах города был уродливый старый парк, обнесенный крепким решетчатым забором, и для Данте это было неоспоримым достоинством. Прохлада летнего вечера настраивала на лирический лад, реальные и воображаемые мотыльки хорошо вписывались в общую картину, и даже внезапное нападение демонов не нарушило бы царящего в душе Данте спокойствия.

Второй Данте, который предпочитал не пользоваться наедине украденным именем, размеренно шагал рядом. По его лицу трудно было понять, что он чувствует и о чем думает, что хочет сказать и о чем предпочел бы умолчать, — к тому же Данте предпочитал представлять на его месте совсем другого человека.

— Я и забыл, каково это. — Уточнений не требовалось, Данте понимал его даже лучше, чем себя. — Ладно, мы уже достаточно далеко от стен. Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Данте замер на полушаге и бросил взгляд на светло-сиреневое небо, подернутое дымкой низко висящих туч. Похоже, скоро город накроет полновесная гроза.

— Покажи, что ты прячешь, — мягко попросил Данте, предоставив небо самому себе.

— Шрамы, — кривая ухмылка вышла прямо как по учебнику актерского мастерства. — Напоминание о собственной глупости.

Данте мельком взглянул на свои ладони и вспомнил ту вспышку боли, последовавшую за последним ударом Ямато. Впрочем, кожа была чиста, и лишь линии жизни испещряли ее тонкими судьбоносными нитями.

— Покажешь?

Бинты сошли удивительно легко, будто их часто заменяли свежими и старательно следили за их чистотой. Данте коснулся крепких сильных рук, привычно отмечая расположение мозолей. Ладони и правда оставались чистыми, а вот дальше по венам вились тонкие белесые шрамы, почти сошедшие со временем и старой плотью. Данте вел по ним пальцами ниже и ниже, замечая, как хмурится его двойник и как тень старых воспоминаний накрывает его все сильнее.

Что должно было произойти за эти десять, максимум пятнадцать лет, отделяющих их во времени? Что заставило Данте поддаться самым темным мыслям, снова и снова нанося себе увечья? Столь слабое кровотечение не могло убить полудемона, даже будь его руки разорваны и изрезаны до локтей, и Данте наконец осознал, что имелось в виду под «напоминанием».

Шрамы — незначительное возмездие за все совершенные проступки.

Гораздо страшнее было знать, _за что_ они получены.

Прикосновение губ к запястьям вышло почти случайным. Данте будто просил прощения за всю причиненную боль, и трудно было понять, к кому именно он обращался: к брату, себе настоящему или себе будущему, замершему сейчас без движения. Казалось, тот даже позабыл, как дышать, пораженный этой странной лаской.

— Что ты?.. — не вопрос, так, скорее, сумбурный выдох. Непонимание, сквозившее в словах, контрастировало с тем, что Данте невольно было позволено делать все, что вздумается.

— Мне не нравится эта боль, — невпопад ответил Данте, отстраняясь. — Горькая как полынь.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, как она цветет?

Тусклый, невзрачный цветок, густо облепляющий тонкий стебель. Его нечасто увидишь в ухоженном саду, и алкоголь из него получается такой же горький.

Вопрос без остатка растворился в ночной тишине. Данте поднял взгляд, привлеченный слабым шорохом, и замер, боясь вспугнуть красоту момента — одинокий потерянный мотылек приземлился на заботливо подставленный палец.

— Я думал, они никогда не вернутся, — тень улыбки украсила усталое лицо. Второй Данте по-детски наивно радовался возвращению старых друзей.

В груди Данте все скрутилось, сжалось, вспыхнуло с новой силой, и из пепла вспорхнули десятки огненно-красных мотыльков. На ум лезли сотни самых разных фраз, мир вокруг резко обрел цвета и звуки. Данте прикрыл глаза, ослепленный и оглушенный этим многообразием форм.

Секунду, а может, вечность спустя он произнес:

— Они всегда были здесь, — и улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
